Buffing balls are formed from compressed pads of a buffing material. The pads are compressed on a drive post of a buffing apparatus or drill. Buffing balls are used to clean and polish various surfaces.
Generally, these buffing balls are formed from circular disks. Some of these buffing balls are formed with disks that have radial slits through the peripheral surface to form a plurality of segmented portions along the edge of the buffing pad. This creates a somewhat irregular surface. However, the individual segments tend to break off.